Error
by Koko Hana
Summary: Ch 6 Up. What happens if Link placed another sword in the Pedestal in time? How will Link survive in a new world with a god whose power is greater than the 3 golden goddesses? LinkXFierce Deity yaoi
1. Prophecy and Temptation

Disclaimers: I do not own Zelda or any of its characters. I'll later on own few things but not right now. Shigeru Miyamoto owns all this stuff… darn.

Don't let the title fool you. This is not a humor fic at all. Most of it is drama, suspense, horror and romance. This came to mind when I was riding my bus and had a dream a few months ago after playing Ocarina of Time. Also Linkin Park's song, Papercut, inspired this too.

**NOTE:** Okay the pairings are not really fully established yet but I'm declaring Link a salad. A salad is a character that gets "tossed around" with one or more characters. And to take off the innuendo for the ppl that don't know what I mean, a salad is a character that gets paired up with many people and does intimate things with them and goes to another one and maybe back. So Link is a salad in this fic.

This fic is rated M for violence, darkness, cursing, yaoi, hetero and sexual situations. If you can't handle any of this, get out.

This is post Majora's Mask.

This chapter is for the spark of interest, okay?

Please R&R and enjoy.

-----Chapter 1: Prophecy and Temptation

Everything was back to normal in Hyrule. Nothing was threatening the Triforce nor was Princess Zelda in any sort of danger. All the Sages were alive and well and guarded the Sacred Realm. Zelda was coroneted queen a year ago and was managing to finally get Hyrule back into order.

Link was now seventeen, seven years since he followed the Skull Kid and was lost in Termina. He was now ready to don the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time, situated in the heart of the Temple of Time, and protect Hyrule.

Zelda surprisingly did not give Link the Ocarina of Time, but only opened the Door of Time so that he could receive the Master Sword. Yet Link did not forget his fondness of playing the small instrument and immediately used the Fairy Ocarina as a replacement.

This made Saria happier and blessed it with the Forest's power.

Link was talking with Nabooru one day after he finished training with the Gerudos, "So Nabooru?"

"Yes Link?"

"I've started to feel more young than I did before."

"What do you mean?"

"Back when I was ten, I was forced to forget much of my childish and naïve ways and just worry about saving Hyrule. And when I went to the future, I was so apathetic about what I wanted to do. The only times I felt happy was when I was able to see my friends be liberated from evil."

"I understand," she answered. "Evil isn't stressing you any more. You are now free to think for yourself but at the same time for others. I think it is better for you. You were less social before until now."

"I know," he sighed. "I had a weird dream for many nights now."

"Oh? Do you think it's a prophecy?"

"Maybe but it's stranger than the dream with Ganondorf. I was in a strange world were people were literally separated and troubled with war. Some were cannibals, others had powers, another bunch were dirt poor, and some were just skilled fighters. It was very scary."

"I can imagine… who was the leader?"

"I don't know, it was all blurry when I saw that part. But I saw something strange that could have been the key to that prophetic dream."

"What was it?"

"I saw a large sword trapped inside the Pedestal of Time, and it wasn't the Master Sword either."

Nabooru's bronze face turned a few shades lighter, "So how is the queen?"

"What? Nabooru are you changing the subject?"

"Of course not!" she guarded. "Link if you must know then I'll tell you. There is a theory and a legend about the Pedestal of Time. If another sword was placed inside it, other than the Master Sword, something bad might happen. But that's all false since we the six sages were able to prove it a few months ago."

"So you're saying that it's not true? That maybe it was just a dream?"

"Yes, but don't feel bad Link. Not all dreams are prophetic."

"I understand…" Link sighed and walked away from where he sat.

"Link you must understand! I didn't mean to make you feel bad!" Nabooru yelled back.

"I know," he smiled weakly. "I just remembered that I had a chore to do. I have to pick up my new sword from Biggoron, and I can't delay any longer. Farewell Nabooru."

"Link…"

-----Death Mountain

"Oh Link. I'm glad you'rre herrre. This is my finest sworrrd. Keep the receipt as a souvenirrr."

"Thank you. Wow! It looks great Biggoron." He swung his brand new sword to test its weight. "It feels lighter but stronger too."

"Oh that's because I discoverrred a new kind of metal. I call it goronium. This metal makes it strongerrr but much lighterrr. Now you can use one hand with it. It's a verrry rarre metal Link. Take carrre of it."

"Amazing," said Link with awe. "Thank you again. I'll come again to visit you."

"Thank you. Goodbye."

----Lon Lon Ranch

"Hi Link!" chirped Malon. "Epona is ready if you need her."

"Thanks Malon," replied Link. "Anything new today?"

"All the same, unfortunately. The cuccos' eggs haven't hatched yet and the horses and cows are barely starting their breeding season."

Link laughed, "Oh I see. I guess Hylians aren't the only ones that can have fun."

Malon hit Link's arm, "Link I swear you can be such a pervert sometimes."

"Aww give me a break Malon. It's not like it wasn't that offensive."

"Boys will be boys," she rolled her eyes. "Need anything else?"

"No, not really. I was just ready to leave anyway."

"So soon?" Malon said sadly.

"Sorry but… Aww I can't resist. I'll stay in for dinner, then I'll go okay?"

"Okay! I'll get the food ready while you set up the table."

"Done deal."

It was only a matter of a few hours and everyone at Lon Lon Ranch was asleep. Link told Malon that he would spend the night, only to make her happy. But the dream was bothering him too much so he stepped out into the corral and sat in the center.

"It's just too real to be just a dream," Link thought aloud. "But then again Nabooru did say that the sages did do an experiment on it, so I guess it was just a dream."

Link sighed and looked at the moon and smiled, "This makes me happy that I'm in Hyrule and not in Termina." He sighed. "It was still nice though. Making all those friends and all, except Tatl. Even thought Navi was annoying at times, she was always there to help me feel better. Plus she knew all that was needed to know about enemies. Tatl is just the opposite, which I'm glad that I got rid of her. But I did prefer her twinkling noise to Navi's _Hey! Look! Listen! Link_!

"But I can't help but to be curious about the Pedestal of Time. Many times I was so tempted to place Biggoron's sword instead of the Master Sword, but my conscience told me not to and to stop thinking of myself and save Hyrule. Well none of that. I'm free from those horrible principles that everyone seemed to put on me. Thank Nayru for giving me my soul back."

Link grabbed the Fairy ocarina and played some simple tunes that he learned along his journeys. Just as he was playing the Bolero of Fire, his fingers seemed to have controlled him into playing the Song of Time.

"Whoa, this wasn't supposed to happen."

"Maybe your mind is stuck on something else Link."

"Malon?" Link turned around and saw the red head standing behind him.

"Link, sometimes if you want to get rid of a temptation you have to do it. If you don't then it'll haunt you until you go insane. I've seen it happen to a lot of people, but Link… I don't want you to get hurt."

"You heard everything didn't you?"

Malon nodded her head.

"Malon I won't. Nabooru told me that it's all false. Nothing will happen to me. I promise."

"Then will you come back safe?"

"Of course I will, Malon."

"I'm sorry for worrying but I just have a horrible premonition about it Link. I fear that something will go wrong. I don't want you to get hurt."

Link stood up and dusted off his clothes. He knew that Malon was afraid for his well-being. He also knew that she liked him very much, but Link wasn't so sure about his feelings. "I know and I'll be alright. I'll come straight back to the ranch when I take out the itch, okay? And if I don't come back, you can… punch me in the nose."

Malon managed to laugh, "Fine and I'll leave it bloody too."

"Alright, but don't count on it. Is Epona up?"

"Yes, I'll get her for you," and began to talk to the barn.

"Malon?"

Her long red locks softly swayed as she turned her head. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. I haven't had the chance to thank anyone for anything seven years ago and well… thank you."

The woman smiled. "You're welcome Link."

----Temple of Time

'_Time to take off the temptation and go back home._'

Link stepped up to the Pedestal of Time and removed his new Biggoron's sword from its sheathe. "A coward dies many times but a man of bravery dies only once…" (1)

Link quickly thrust the sword into place and it suddenly became very quiet: the music that surrounded the Temple of Time was gone. Link tried to take his hands off the hilt but they wouldn't budge. Then he tried to take out the sword but it was stuck along with his hands.

Next thing Link knew, the blue light that had always appeared when he placed the Master Sword, became silver with light streaks of black. He screamed and struggled to get free but to no avail. The room seemed to have spun around and around like crazy. Just as Link thought it couldn't get worse, the spinning suddenly stopped flinging Link from the sword's hilt and crashing him against a tree where he fainted.

----Lon Lon Ranch

'_I have a strange feeling that pangs my heart,_' thought Malon as she looked to the starry sky about to blossom into a pink shade. _'…Goddesses protect Link…_'

-----End of Chapter 1

So whatcha think of this? Okay this is going to get weirder and weirder as the story goes along. If you think that Link is in Termina, guess again.

(1) Shakespeare's Julius Caesar. Certain quotes from that bard get stuck in my head and I sometimes put it in my fics. They may not be word for word, but they're almost the same as the original. So watch out for that.

I must have had one hell of a strange dream to think of this. Besides it did get me curious what would happen if you put Biggoron's sword in the Pedestal of Time. I did try it but Link switched to the Master Sword. Loser… -.-

The leader of that world is someone that you might not expect and the three goddesses are revered but they have another person that they praise.

Wanna take a guess?

It is a character/thing that only appeared in Majora's Mask and is limited. Gamers desperately try to 'meet' this character to make their lives easier.

I can't say too much or else it might give it away. Either way it'll appear in the next chapter and will be a major character in this fic.

I hoped y'all enjoyed it. Please R&R!

**July 7, 2005: **As of this day I have edited all the nasty and annoying mistakes. For the ff account, I've done that and took out any scene that could be mistaken as a lemon.


	2. God

Disclaimers: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. In this fic I own the continent of Lute, its people, minus the Sheikahs and the Fierce Deity.

This fic is rated M for violence, darkness, cursing, yaoi, hetero and sexual situations. If you can't handle any of this, get out.

Thank you all for your reviews. I really appreciate them. Thanks for everything!

I hope you enjoy this fic and please R&R!

-----Chapter 2: God

"Where did this boy come from?" said a man's voice

A soft female's voice replied, "I don't know, but he looks like a warrior."

"A warrior? Could boy be from the Sheikahs or the Hiates?"

"No, he doesn't have any Sheikah signs, and he's not as tall as the average Hiate."

"True, do you think Dio might want him?"

"He is handsome, Baron."

"I agree Sonja."

"Ra-ra has a bad feeling about this…" replied the youngest of the party.

"You always have a bad feeling about everything!" said Sonja.

"Ra-ra was right about cannibals."

"He has a point Sonja," said Baron.

"Well, what do we do with him?"

"Boy needs to be with Dio. Dio would want boy. Sonja said boy was handsome," answered Ra-ra.

"Ugh…"

"Look, he's waking up, Baron."

Link opened his eyes and saw three people standing over him while poking him with strange staffs, "Who… are you?"

"Boy speaks! I Ra-ra!"

"I'm Sonja."

"And I'm Baron. We found you next to the Forbidden Pedestal."

"Forbidden Pedestal?" Link managed to sit up and rub his head. When his vision cleared up he saw the people and was shocked.

The one called Sonja had white eyes, no irises or pupils. Her hair was blue green and her skin was light with many colorful markings. Whether natural or tattoo, Link could not figure out. Her outfit consisted of a purple brazier, like the Gerudos, and a skirt with only two sides, neither covering her legs, just her front and backside. She clearly was not wearing any undergarments.

Baron had short brown hair and dressed like a knight wearing white and blue cloth and had a red cape over his shoulders. His eyes were blue but were small, so it would look as if he was just like Sonja.

Ra-ra was a teenaged boy no older than fifteen. He was wearing a long green robe with a black sash around it. His hair black was really long, but messy. His eyes were red.

All three held a staff with an orb on the top and neither of their ears were pointed.

"The Forbidden Pedestal is prohibited to be touched by anyone," said Sonja.

"If Dio finds out whoever touched it or put a sword in it, they will be severely punished. And I'm very sorry but we have to take you to Dio," replied Baron.

Link finally got up. "Who the hell is Dio?"

"Dio is god!" chirped Ra-ra.

"Yes and unfortunately if Dio finds out that anyone let you go, we'd be punished ten fold of what you'd get," said Sonja. "Besides, don't you know anything about not coming here?"

"What?"

"Don't bother," Baron answered with something that sounded like a scowl. "You just need to come with us."

"Hell no! I'm not going anywhere with your _god_!"

"Struggle and you'll make the chase more interesting…" Sonja looked at Ra-ra, giving him a signal. "Ra-ra may not be the smartest, but his power is much greater than both of us."

Link just rolled his eyes at the thought. "Move," and pushed Baron out of the way. "I need to go back to Hyrule Castle."

"Hyrule is over the oceans," replied Sonja.

"Lute! Lute!" jumped Ra-ra.

"I don't give a fuck. I'm leaving."

"You'll get us killed!" yelled Baron from afar as Link went farther into the forest.

"Mantra, mantra, Ra-ra summon Xantra." The red orb on Ra-ra's staff glowed and as if through magic, a large yellow dragon came out from his hands.

"What the?" Link ran.

It was only a matter of seconds before the dragon caught up to him. Link never did fight a dragon before. Volvagia really didn't count because it was only one and most dragons are not engulfed in flames. Either way, how could anyone fight off a dragon that seemed to just appear out of thin air?

"Bow! Where's my damn bow?"

Link reached for his bow, but discovered that he only had two arrows left. _I knew I should have bought that pack of arrows yesterday! Just gotta make these shots count_.'

Link stopped for a brief second and fired one arrow at the dragon's chest, but the arrow went right through it. Link tried using a Light Arrow but the dragon didn't flinch and kept chasing him. He was so shocked that he didn't notice that a branch was sticking out from the ground and caused him to trip over a small hill.

The dragon continued to chase him but stopped as if there was some sort of force shield keeping it away from going further.

"Ra-ra sees that boy entered Carnival territory. Xantra return to Ra-ra," and the yellow dragon disappeared.

"What do you think drove him to go there?" asked Baron.

Sonja took a few steps back from the scene. "I don't know, but I'm not going in there. We still have to report this to Dio or else he might punish us. Better say something than nothing at all."

"Right."

---Carnival Villa

"Ugh… I keep on falling and falling," said Link. "Where am I? Looks like a village. Maybe I can get some help."

Link got up and walked into the village. It was very primitive. It made Kakariko Village look like an industrious town. The houses were little huts made of straw, like in some places in Termina but much poorer. A huge bonfire was lit in the middle of the small village and some people were dancing around it, chanting prayers to some god.

The people were dirty and had long ears like Link did. They had bloodstains all over their fur tunics while they wore some dried flesh around their necks. Many of the men wore loincloths; in contrast the women wore horribly sown dresses. The children ran about with no clothes but were throwing bones at some other kids. There were no old people at all.

Link approached the dancers and heard a familiar word: Dio. It was soon followed by: Din, Nayru, and Farore. They were talking about the three goddesses that created the world. And this Dio person must have been some powerful leader that they thought of as some god. As Link took a good look at the people, his mind fell into a deep comatose and became traumatized.

The villagers had long sharp teeth used for ripping meat, but the meat was a mystery until Link looked closer.

Human.

A man leered at Link and licked his lips as he finished eating the last bit of a raw heart from the body of an old woman. Her remains were greedily eaten away from what seemed to be his children. All the blood was drunk as if it was the sweetest wine. Her bloody skull was tossed around by the children and was used as a ball. Many women were eating the bodies of men and seemed to have enjoyed the taste of their sex, seeing that it was the first thing they ate.

Raw.

Bleeding.

Fresh.

Some more people lapped the blood from the ground, not caring if it was exposed to the soil. Others were biting organs as if they were fruit and some ate the limbs like baked cucco legs. The skin was torn off the bodies and cut into strips to make leather, or just to use as food for later.

Link awoke from his trance when he saw that one of the men was coming towards him.

"Get away from me you animal!" Link reached in for his Master Sword and unsheathed it.

"Fresh…"

"Get back!" And out of fear Link cut the man's head off and the cannibals ran to eat the body as quickly as possible.

Still horrified by the scene, Link couldn't seem to move. It was like these people had the ability to freeze his veins and keep him in place. They reminded him of the Redead and the Gibdo, except these were living breathing people. How can they do such atrocities to one another?

Suddenly a sensation of pain flooded Link's senses: one of the men bit his left shoulder. Link could see blood and bits of his flesh on the man's teeth.

It was too much.

'_I can't believe I'm going to die like this…_' thought Link as another streak of pain singed his skin as a child bit his leg.

/Why have you come here/

/What… are you/

"Away from him!" yelled a heavenly voice.

The cannibals scattered away and bowed reverently at a strange hooded figure. Link fainted before he could even see his savior.

----Lute Palace

"Where am I?"

Link awoke, naked in a grand room in a giant bed. The silver moon shined brightly through the curtain-covered windows. The colors, of what he could see in darkness, were bright and seemed to be in the theme of autumn. The floor was made of the finest marble and was outlined in gold.

"Why have you come?" asked a voice.

"Who are you?" Link countered.

"You have come into the world by the Forbidden Pedestal. The sword stuck in the stone is made of platinum. That is the only metal capable of sending one into another continent of this world."

"I am in another continent?"

"Yes, Lute. I remember you… you were in Termina, the continent south of Hylia."

Link began to search for the voice's origin. "How do you know?"

"I know all that is needed to know… for I am a god."

The voice finally took form. Slowly, a man appeared from the darkness and revealed his identity to the Hero of Time. The man wore a black kilt along with a black cloak. Both his ears were pierced and had very shiny, silver like earrings. He wore some sort of delicate chain around his hips and hung seductively over his pale body. All his jewelry was some strange kind of form of silver; maybe it was that platinum he spoke of. His eyes were dark sapphire, but in the darkness they looked pitch black. His white hair was long and had two bangs over his forehead.

_I remember you…_' thought Link.

The man climbed into the bed and was over Link's body. He smelled Link's neck and then licked is shoulder wound.

"Sonja was right…" he hissed as he lightly kissed Link's stomach. "You are beautiful… so beautiful…"

"How can you be real? You're only a mask!" yelled Link.

"I sent hope to Termina with a mask in my image. Unfortunately it went to the hands of children, children that represented the evil of each land, and would only trade it for more masks. You were the boy that saved Termina, land of Din. I remember you. Do you remember who I am?"

"You're the Fierce Deity."

"You have a good memory," he said as he kissed Link's lips softly.

"Let me go," the Hylian protested. "I appreciate the fact that you saved me from those weirdoes, but I think I can handle everything from here on out."

"Oh? And how do you expect to get back home? I am the only one that can send you back to your land. Besides…" he whispered in Link's ear, "don't you want to be at my wedding?"

"You're, you're wedding?" gulped Link.

"Indeed…" said the Fierce Deity. "I have not been married for so many centuries, but I finally found the suitable fiancée to be my wife."

"I frankly don't care if you're getting married Fierce, err, um…"

"My name is Dio."

"Whatever. Dio. Listen. I don't want to be at your wedding, I just want to go home back to Hyrule."

He smiled, "Yes Hyrule, chief kingdom of Hylia, land of Nayru."

"What are you talking about?"

Dio placed one of his fingers over Link's mouth, "Shh… that's not important now, love. What's important is that you take this ring. With it, no one will hurt you at all, not even the Carnivals that you met."

The torches were suddenly lit up.

Link took the ring from Dio's hand and examined it. It was a ring too big for his fingers, but it still looked beautiful. It was platinum and in the middle it had the Triforce, but the only difference was that the golden triangles' middle was in platinum, as if it had some sort of significance.

"It's too big," replied Link. "I can't take it anyway."

Dio removed a frail necklace from his neck and put the ring through the delicate stringed metal. "You will use it as this then. Take it. Why would a god care for a ring if I were all-powerful? I can get whatever I want, and I want you to have this ring."

There was no way you could argue with a god, and he did make a good point too. Link nodded in approval and Dio carefully put the chain around his neck.

Link almost shivered at the soft touch of the god's hands. "Can I go now?"

"Why don't you spend the night? It is really late and there are plenty of Carnivals lurking about in the night."

"Well…"

"It does not matter anyway," he replied. "You will stay under my command and I do not care if you refuse… I will make you if I have to."

Dio leaned closer to Link and nibbled gently on tip of his right ear, causing Link to moan. "Wait… you're cheating on your fiancée."

The god only smiled and claimed Link's lips.

_How? I can't do this! You're a man!_'

/Does it really matter? You are getting pleasure are you not? So just lay back and leave everything to me… / Dio quickly removed his cloak and then his kilt. /I promise you that you will not want to leave this world…/

The wounds on Link's body disappeared as Dio licked them slowly and very seductively. Link was grateful for the deed, but felt that the deity wanted something more from him than just the acceptance of the ring.

As that night progressed, Dio had instigated a sexual intercourse between the two. Though Link had protested and screamed, the skillful god had carefully turned the tables and made the boy crave his attention and touch. For the first time in Link's life, he felt the love of a man and the pleasures that it brought. But the whole experience had its toll and Link could no longer stay awake and guard his body from the estranged deity.

"Good boy…" whisperedthe god."Soon you will know the truth… sleep well my dear, dear wife."

------End of Chapter 2

Okay I hope this chapter does spark more interest. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Dio means God in Italian. Yes, in the last chapter I was talking about the Fierce Deity. He deserves more credit. Strange thing what I'm doing to Link, eh?

Carnival officially meant meat festivals, i.e. Fat Tuesdays. So yeah the cannibals are named Carnivals.

Please R&R!

**July 7, 2005: **As of this day I have edited all the nasty and annoying mistakes. For the account, I've done that and took out any scene that could be mistaken as a lemon.


	3. Mine Til Your Death Do Us Part

Disclaimers: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. In this fic I own the continent of Lute, its people, minus the Sheikahs and the Fierce Deity.

This fic is ratedM for violence, darkness, cursing, yaoi, hetero and sexual situations. If you can't handle any of this, get out.

Thanks for the reviews. Much appreciated.

Please enjoy and R&R!

-----Chapter 3: Mine Til Your Death Do Us Part

'_Such a beautiful creature_,' thought Dio as he gently tickled Link's foot to wake him up. '_Farore was my favorite anyway, a little dense, but still my favorite of the three idiots that created this world_. _Although I would be lying if I didn't include Din._'

Link only stirred at the touch and moved his head and snuggled against the giant pillow. The god smiled and crawled carefully over Link's body. "Wake up my dear," he whispered in Link's left ear then nibbled the tip.

"Ugh Navi, I'm too tired…"

"You've slept for twelve hours, love."

Link placed his right arm over his eyes to block the sunlight, "I hurt all over."

"I know. That's why I'm going to relieve your pain by massaging your muscles."

"Dio? What about your wedding?"

"It's done."

"Didn't you want me to go?"

"You did go."

"What? I don't understand."

"You were at my wedding. For a god, we do not use ceremonies to marry. If a god wishes to, then it is only just as a display to the mortals."

"So, wait, what do you do then?" removing his arm from his eyes.

Dio smirked, "We give our fiancée a ring and if they accept the ring, then all that is left is to consummate our marriage with a sexual intercourse."

Link's eyes widened with shock, "You can't mean that we're married? We can't be! It's impossible! A man cannot marry another man!"

Dio grabbed Link's foot before he could crawl away. "Not for a god. I can do anything that seems impossible for a mortal. So the concept of marriage between men isn't impossible at all. Would you like to see me walk on water?"

Link blinked in disbelief. "What am I then if we're married?"

"You're my wife and as my wife you will be at my side and wear what I want you to wear. You will always be with me unless I tell you to go somewhere else. And I expect you to be prepared for me to touch you anywhere, even in public. The issue of sex will go by me. It might be spontaneous or it might go slowly, but rest assured that you also have to be prepared when I might just come in into the room and take you intimately. Also don't be surprised if we have sex and people enter the room. We will continue until we **both** are satisfied."

"Have you no shame?"

"Why of course not. I am a god. What is there to be ashamed of if we are only expressing our love in a very physical and intimate manner?"

"Listen I'm flattered that you, a god, would choose me to be your wife, really I am, but-"

"No you're not."

"Would you pay attention to me? I don't care about this continent or whatever, I just want to go back home and return to my old way of living."

"Well that's too bad, on account that it was written in the prophecy that I would wed the Hero of Time."

"Wha- what?"

Dio touched Link's face and caressed it with his hand. "It was a prophecy that the first Hero of Time would wed the male creator of the world. But I never knew that the Hero of Time would be such a lovely and elegant creature…"

"Don't touch me!" he yelled as he slapped Dio's hand away from him. "I don't remember any prophecy that I would have to marry you! And how are you the creator of this world?"

"I already told you I am a god. Din, Farore and Nayru created this world from chaos. Unfortunately the goddesses did not think so much in depth about how it is to create a world."

"Depth? What are you talking about? Din created the red earth, Nayru created law, and Farore created the creatures that would uphold the law. How can you go deeper than that?"

The Fierce Deity looked into Link's eyes. "You are still too young to know about life and what is needed for it to flourish. But until you are ready to hear the whole story I will tell you this. I came down to the world when the goddesses had almost finished their job. I saw that they were missing so much but they were too proud to ask for my help, especially Nayru."

"Nayru's the gentlest!"

"Ha! Is that so love? As far as I know she bites more than she can chew and always tries to prove herself better than the platinum gods and goddesses. She created the Hyrule Royal Family just so that she can prove that her authority is the best. And quite frankly that family is becoming such a nuisance with that Queen Zelda. Like father like daughter, I say. If she didn't have those looks, I'd say that she is Nayru herself. But then again she's too vain to manifest herself as a human."

"Zelda is a descendant of Nayru?"

"You can say that… but it's not so true. I didn't have to fix too much of what the goddesses did but they forgot three important things."

"What are they?"

"Soul, balance and adaptation. Without those three, the creatures would have died out years ago whether from being mindless vessels, chaos, or just not trying to survive. I added those three factors into the world and everything was finally in order. Unfortunately the goddesses and I disputed about the lands so we separated them into four continents: Hylia, Lute, Termina, and Suri."

"And I am in Lute?"

"That is correct."

"And the Triforce?"

Dio's face became annoyed and he scoffed. "That is what everyone calls it. What about my piece? Have you ever thought about looking at the middle? I am the balance that keeps the triangles together as one. If it were not for me then this world would have ended by now. Have you noticed that in many temples the Triforce has golden triangles but the middle is a silver metal?"

"Yes."

"Platinum is a much higher ranked metal than gold, but it is very rare to find is elsewhere from Lute. I knew that the Queen of Hyrule was very fond of you since the moment she laid eyes on you. She would have told you the whole prophecy if she did not fall in love with you. I understood that she needed you as the Hero of Time when Ganondorf took hold of the Triforce of Power and nearly claimed all of Hylia as his land to rule. But now is the time of peace and she refused to let you go to me. You cannot prevent a prophecy from becoming reality, so I took matters to my own hand and sent a rock full of platinum to crash into Death Mountain Crater where the gorons would find it and use it as a metal for their smith."

"And you knew that the gorons would be more than happy to give the Hero of Time a powerful weapon. You planted those dreams into my head didn't you?"

"That is correct, minus the dream part. You already are a prophet. There was no need to plant those dreams into your mind."

"Why do I have to marry you? Why me? Why the Hero of Time?"

"I love men intimately…" rubbing Link's thigh.

Link pushed his hand away. "No, not that way. Why did the goddesses let you have me?"

"Oh that? It was a deal made. If I laid off their backs about how to rule a land, then they'd give me the legendary Hero of Time to be my bride. Plus," he laughed, "we made a deal whose people would reach the Triforce first. Nayru thought she won but we all agreed that it was supposed to be the True Force, not the Triforce. The True Force is all four pieces put together as one by a creature with a pure heart. Queen Zelda horribly lied to you. Din and I were laughing when Ganondorf overlooked the True Force piece of Soul and thought that he could rule the world with only three pieces!"

At this point Dio was laughing uncontrollably at Ganondorf and Nayru's loss. Link took advantage of this and snuck away from the room.

'_Phew, that was something else_,' thought Link. '_I'm just glad I got away from that crazy guy._'

"Crazy? No, actually, I'm more eccentric than crazy. Din is the crazy one."

"YOU?"

Dio was leaning against the wall, fully dressed (in black as always), and eating some apple-shaped silver fruit. "Yes me," he laughed. "Are you even aware that you are naked?"

Link blushed, covering his sex. "How did you do that?"

"For the last time, I'm a god and I can do whatever I want to do. How many times do I have to tell you?" He bit into the fruit. "You were not thinking of leaving were you? We're married so you cannot just leave like that. Did my story bore you?"

Link was too speechless to talk.

Dio smiled and kissed Link's lips. "I hope you don't ever try to do that again, love. It would make me very angry and sad if you did. And if you value your body, mind and soul, don't you even try to resist me."

"What if I did?" Link whispered.

"My heart would ache for every time I strike you…" Dio kissed Link's eyelids then lowered to his lips and kissed him with passion.

"No stop!" Link yelled beneath the kiss and tried to push off Dio.

"There is nothing that you can do, Link," he panted as he took Link's lips again. "I can do whatever I want to do. And if I have to break you, I will. Succumb to me and enter the dark side. No one is entirely heterosexual anyway…" The words were said in a comical way. Link would have laughed if not for the situation he was in. "I know how you looked at that Sheikah, Sheik."

"Sheik is not real."

"How do you know that? The Sheikahs fled to Lute when they sensed that the power of the Hyrule Royal Family was becoming more and more corrupt with their emphasis on magic and the Triforce, especially after that damned war. Zelda only switched places with Sheik by the means of magic when you met her at the Temple of Time."

"Sheik is in Lute?" Link replied incredulously.

"Yes but I'm not letting you go anywhere." Dio roughly crushed Link against the wall. "You are mine til your death do us part…"

"I don't care if you're a god! I refuse to be your bitch!"

Dio leered angrily at Link's eyes. "You are not my bitch. Do not assume just because I have strict rules, it makes you my bitch. No Link, you are my wife. If you truly were my bitch you would be naked and on your knees at all times. So if I were you, I'd be grateful."

Dio carried Link to another room next to his and laid Link in a tub with warm water.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Link.

"You said you were sore and I have to tend to your needs as well. I am not here to hurt you at all, so just enjoy the bath before I decide to take you again." Link became quiet as Dio reached for a bottle full of shiny liquid. "Close your eyes." Link obeyed.

Dio scrubbed his hair and added a bit more of the liquid for more suds. "Ow! You're pulling my hair!" complained Link.

"Stop being such a brat, love. I still cannot believe that I let you sleep in my bed with all that mud and debris in your head."

"But you're doing it so rough! Ow!"

Dio rolled his eyes. "Keep your eyes closed," and rinsed his head with a small container. "Now open your eyes."

"You didn't have to go so rough," replied Link as he rubbed his head to relieve the pain. "How would you like it if I pulled your hair?"

"Actually I'd enjoy it very much," he laughed. "My head feels pleasure when my hair is being pulled."

Link quickly tugged a lock of Dio's soft white hair.

"Is that all you have? I didn't feel anything."

He tried again, pulling it harder. "Please how can the Hero of Time have such a weak tug?"

Link tried one more time but this time it was strong enough to pull Dio into the tub.

"PPPTT!" Dio spit all the soapy water out, "I didn't mean for you to drown me Link!"

"I'm… sorry…" Link laughed between each word but then became serious. "You won't hurt me will you?"

"No," he said in a very vexed tone, removing his wet clothes. "But you still need your bath."

"So I'm off the hook?"

"Not at all, love," he smiled and reached for a soft scrub and soap. "Turn around."

Link obeyed.

It was a strange feeling to be bathed by a god, but it didn't feel bad. Dio was much gentler with his back than with his hair. Link tried to think of a way to escape the palace but it was soon interrupted by Dio's sensuous touches caressing his body. Dio gently scrubbed Link's legs and thighs quickly, but he took his time when he had to clean Link's nether regions. Link arched his body towards Dio's and rested his head against Dio's left shoulder.

"Don't do that please," pleaded Link.

"You belong to me. Especially this," and Dio touched his crotch. "Let yourself go. Surrender; it'll only make you more relieved…"

"You're doing it too slowly," panted Link. "I went much faster than that."

Dio arched his eyebrow and laughed, "Oh so aren't we the dirty adventurous one?" He reached for Link's lips and managed to catch them. "So do you want pleasure from a man or not?" The god's hands began to torture his love's body to a point where it caused Link to crack.

"Yes! Yes! Whatever! I don't care! Stop torturing me, dammit! Let me come! Let me come!"

"Do you promise that?"

"Do you want me to die or something? Yes! Yes! Whatever! I promise whatever you want me to! Just let me come!" Before Dio could do anything, Link suddenly remembered the events that happened last night. He didn't want to go through the pain and humiliation again.

No. Not again.

"Stop!" Link screamed loud enough to travel through the halls where some servants heard the yells.

"I told you before to remain calm. You're only making it harder for yourself."

"Let me go!" cried Link and thrashed wildly.

Dio remained stoic and moved Link out of the tub and onto the floor. He moved away from the Hylian's body before Link could shout. Dio was left unsatisfied and upset. "I told you to calm down."

Link was laid down and his sex was still in need of release but he couldn't look at Dio's eyes. He was too afraid. Even though his mind said that he would resist Dio, his soul and body were too worn from his overwhelming strength. But there was something pricking his conscience that told him to fear and love the god, but also to run away from this maniac as soon as possible.

His body said: fear him.

His mind said: run away.

His soul said: love him.

His heart said: hate him.

Link didn't know what to follow. If he feared him, Dio would sense it and probably hurt him more with his lack of obedience or just reward him if his fear made him more submissive. If he ran away, Dio would definitely hunt him down with no problem and will beat and rape him. If he loved him, Dio would probably treat him better, but would also become more intimate with him. If he hated him, Dio would surely beat and rape the hatred out of him.

Everything had a consequence Link was better off trying to love him, but he would lose his freedom either way. Dio was an all-powerful god that was mightier than the three goddesses. He couldn't possibly try to ask for him knowing that Dio would win.

But then there was the Triangle of Courage…

Link still didn't make his wish yet. Ganondorf used his to become Ganon. Zelda used her wish to be able to escape Ganondorf and switch places as Sheik. And…

…the Triangle of Soul?

If what Dio said was true and there was actually four pieces to the Triforce, then someone was bestowed with that piece. The legend said that the Triforce would separate if someone with an evil heart touched it and each piece would go to what a person believed in. Ganondorf, believed in power, Zelda, wisdom, Link, courage… but who was the one that believed in soul?

The people that received the sacred triangles were ones that were in the Sacred Realm. But no one else but them actually entered. Someone else came before Link ever opened the Door of Time. But who still remained the question at hand.

Link's muscles tensed as he felt strong hands massage his calves. While Link was contemplating about the Triforce, Dio had taken him back to their room, which was already cleaned.

Link laid on his stomach while Dio rubbed rose scented oils all over his body. "Why haven't you hurt me yet? Aren't you angry?"

"I'm only disappointed and I will not hurt you for it. You are still learning how to adjust to this new way of having sex."

"Just say fuck," Link replied curtly as Dio massaged his neck.

"Pardon?"

"Don't call it sex or love making. Just say fucking. That's all what you are obviously doing."

"Unlike you stupid mortals, gods fall helplessly in love to the point of insanity."

"I beg to differ on that statement." Link's gaze moved towards the ceiling. He refused to look at Dio any longer. It was emotionally less stressing and easier to talk to him in this manner. The last thing Link wanted was for Dio to see him crying.

"No, it is not only lust if that is what you're thinking. Unlike any of you selfish humans, we only marry out of love once and let our lovers go when it is necessary."

"Why haven't you let me go?"

"Because we are married: that's the difference."

"So."

"So?"

"If you truly love me, then you would let me go."

"You are not ready to go yet."

"How would you know?"

"I am a-"

"Stop saying that bullshit! You said you're supposed to marry once, but you said that you married someone before!"

"I said we marry out of love once. I married a goddess but I did not love her and I was young and foolish. If I were to marry anyone after your death, it would be the person who inherits your soul after you reincarnate. It is still you, therefore making it only once out of love."

"I want to be alone."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do…" Link closed his eyes and rolled over so that he would be lying on his back.

"One day you will regret that," Dio replied and massaged his chest. "You are aware that I love you?"

Link remained silent. "Would I get used to the sex?"

"Yes, but you will need to calm down and trust me."

"If I do?"

"You'll enjoy it."

Link looked at Dio's eyes. They were shrouded with so many emotions that it made them unreadable. He seemed serious about loving Link. And maybe there was a way just to find more about the Triangle of Soul's bearer…

And that war… that war that haunted his dreams.

Could he be in a war against Dio?

But it didn't matter to Link anymore. He roughly tugged on Dio's hair and pulled him into a deep kiss.

The palace felt much warmer that night.

-----End of Chapter 3

I'm a really naughty person…

Okay foreshadowing! It's all labeled in bright neon lights!

I hope yal liked this chapter, even though it got a bit messy around the middle.

Gorons and Zoras exist in Lute. Sheik is indeed a real person. Goddesses will have appearances. Link will eventually be tossed like a salad but will return back to Dio. He's like a boomerang!

Okay that some things that will be cleared. Next chapter: Midnight Snack

**July 7, 2005: **As of this day I have edited all the nasty and annoying mistakes. For the ff account, I've done that and took out any scene that could be mistaken as a lemon.


	4. Midnight Snacks

Disclaimers: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. I only own continent of Lute, its people, and the Triforce piece of Soul.

This fic is rated M for violence, darkness, cursing, yaoi, hetero and sexual situations. If you can't handle any of this, get out.

This chapter is going to be much shorter than the last one. This one is a little bit more about Link and Dio's relationship.

Please enjoy and R&R!

-----Chapter 4: Midnight Snack

It was very late at night when Link awoke from his slumber. The room was cool but had some warmth in it. Many excessive blankets from the bed were thrown all about in the floor carelessly while pillows were stacked on a nearby chair.

This was Link's second time sleeping in the castle. Whether it was trying to teach Link how to get used to the sex or just sleeping, Dio had kept him in the room with him after the bath incident. Most of Link's energy was drained but it was because he had not eaten anything all day.

Dio's arms held Link in a tight embrace, keeping his head on his naked chest. It was a very comfortable position they were in, but Link wanted to ignore his body's aching cry for sleep and obey his stomach's cries of hunger. His eyes became heavy and closed themselves as he leaned his head closer to Dio.

The Fierce Deity's heartbeats were like a lullaby thumping gently in Link's ear. It made the warrior feel like a child holding onto his mother's bosom and never letting go. This new feeling was confusing Link too much. First he just wanted to escape from the god and now he couldn't bear to leave his side. It was like as if Link was starting to feel like he fit perfectly in Dio's arms, never doubting that maybe he was truly destined to be this god's wife. But all these calm thoughts were disrupted by his stomach's loud growl, which caused reality to slap Link with its cold hands and bring him back to the situation he was in. Dio stirred a bit and loosened his grip around Link, muttering a few words then going back to sleep.

Link squirmed his way gently out of Dio's arms, but was instantly pulled back by him into a tighter hold; Dio was still sleeping.

'_Now what am I going to do?_' thought Link starting to hear Dio's heart thump the lullaby, lulling him to sleep. '_I don't want to go to sleep. I'm too hungry_!'

Dio stirred again this time moving one his arms to his backside and rubbed Link's inner thighs gently; he was clearly not faking his sleep.

'_What is he doing' _His stomach growled again. '_I need to get out of here. Maybe if I use a pillow he will hug that instead of me_.'

Link managed to get the pillow from under his head and let Dio hold on to it. But it was more difficult than he had anticipated. Dio held on to the pillow all right, but he also put one of his legs around Link's knee.

'_Shit!_' cursed Link. '_Now how am I going to get out of this?_'

Link sat up and carefully removed Dio's leg. Once he was sure that Dio was sound asleep, Link got of the bed. '_I need some clothes_,' he thought while crawling on the cold floor to find some sort of clothing in the dark. '_Is this Dio's?_'

He found a long piece of a blanket, but it was too thin and it felt like it was some sort of skirt. Wait, no. It was Dio's black kilt that he tossed on the floor a few hours ago. '_Might as well put it on…_' Link quickly put on the kilt, finding that it was a little bit loose and too long for his legs. The hem touched the floor like some gown, and kept taking more room on the floor as the kilt slowly slipped from Link's hips.

Link quietly stepped out of the room and walked along the hall. Every once and a while the Hylian would have to pull the kilt higher or roll it up, but it proved to be useless since it would slip again and he would almost trip on the cloth.

"Where's the damn kitchen?" Link groaned as his stomach growled again. "This is my second night being here and I don't know where the damn place is."

Link sulked around the palace for a while and sometimes sat on the chairs or sofas that were displayed in the halls. The torches were lightly lit making the whole place too dark and once in a while Link would hit a table against his small toe. (1)

"OW!" he yelled for the umpteenth time after hitting his pinkie toe again. "Stupid table! Stupid palace! Argh! Where's the fucking kitchen when you need it?"

Link sighed and leaned against a wall. "Why did this place have to be bigger than Hyrule Castle?" He shifted his weight a little more. "I wonder if Dio knows that I'm gone-Whoa!"

Link fell into another room. The wall was actually a door, only it was too dark to actually notice the handles or the decorations. Link got up and saw that the torches were brightly lit.

It was the kitchen.

"Food…" Link almost drooled at the site of the fruit on the table. Before he could go and satisfy his need, something did not feel so 'right' to him.

"I see you found the kitchen."

"Dio?" Link quickly turned around and stared at Dio, fully dressed in black again and leaning against the counter.

"Oh you thought I wouldn't notice that you were gone for too long? Please. Link you could have just woken me up to go to the kitchen."

"Well you didn't let me eat all day!"

"If you might recall, I barely had a little foreplay with you and you fell asleep on me. I tried to wake you up for food, but you kept yelling to leave you alone and that you didn't care."

Link blushed. "I don't care, I'm just hungry! Hungry, you hear? Are you going to starve your own wife to death or what?"

"Now calm down, dearest," said the Fierce Deity, walking towards his wife. "If you want to eat, go ahead. Don't let me stop you."

Before Dio finished his sentence, Link was already devouring the fruit.

"My, my, would you like some meat and wine to go with that?"

Link vigorously nodded as he greedily ate some grapes. Dio handed Link a plate of meat and a goblet with wine, then placed the bottle by the goblet. He gently led Link to a chair so that he would calm himself a little. Link immediately ate all the meat within minutes and almost drank half a bottle of wine.

Dio was stunned to see the amount of food that Link ate in such a short time, "Don't swallow your food. Chewing helps."

Link rolled his eyes as he grabbed some cheese from another plate that Dio brought and quickly ate it: he coughed. "I told you to chew! Cheese is a dry food!" Dio replied as he gave Link some more wine to wash it down and gently hit his back.

"I'm fine," Link answered as he finished another cup of wine.

"Whatever you say dear…" Dio sighed and reached in the fruit bowl and grabbed the apple-shaped silver fruit from early that morning and bit it.

"What's that?" asked Link, biting into some bread from yet another plate.

"A manana." (2)

"A what?"

"A manana. It looks like an apple but it's not. It originates from Suri, but we grow the trees here in Lute."

"How does it taste?" asked Link with a hint of 'I want some right now.' Dio sighed happily and gave Link his manana. "It's sour."

"I know. That one is my favorite from the three."

"What other kinds are there?"

"A gold and copper. The gold is the most common and is in between sweet and salty. The copper is extremely sweet. It's like eating a whole ton of sugar. Not really recommended for children to eat though."

Link ravenously ate the silver fruit. "So do you have a gold one?" Dio handed Link a gold manana from the bowl. "Mmm this one is good, not too sweet yet not so salty… it's really good. We don't have any fruits like these at Hyrule."

"Are you full yet?"

"Almost," and Link drank the rest of the remaining wine. "Okay I'm full."

"Sober?"

"I think so. I think I ate too much for me to be drunk." Link got off the chair and stretched, "That felt good…" Dio stood behind him and rubbed his hand against Link's inner thighs. "What are you doing?" sounding a little scared and uninterested at the same time.

"Have you noticed that the kilt around your waist has fallen?" Dio kissed Link's neck and moved his right hand to his sex and wrapped his left arm around his waist.

"Please don't," Link whined as he tried to lift up the kilt, but was disrupted by Dio.

"I'm not going to do anything to you."

"It's difficult to adjust to this."

"I know it is," Dio replied as he left a dark mark on Link's neck. Dio gently swayed Link's body to the sides, humming the Song of Time.

"You know the Song of Time?" asked Link as a yawn escaped his from his mouth.

"It's the continents' universal song. You used it a lot with the Ocarina of Time, didn't you?"

"Yes…" he yawned again, not noticing that both of Dio's arms were wrapped around his waist.

Dio laughed softly and nibbled on the tip of Link's ear, "If I give you an ocarina, will you play it for me?"

"Mmm," replied Link lazily.

"I'll take that as a yes," Dio kissed Link's Adam's apple. "Tired?"

"Mhmm-whoa!"

Dio carried Link like a groom carrying his bride and went out into the dark corridor. Link held on to Dio's neck in fear that he would drop him as a bad joke, but he never did. The god held onto Link as if he was carrying something precious in his arms and would, at times, stop to rub his nose affectionately against Link's, leaving him with a blush on his face.

Every time Dio was about to pass a torch, it brightly lit up, then dimmed back when he passed a few feet from it.

'_I feel like a hopeless girl,_' thought Link. '_But I guess this is what women feel when a man sweeps them off their feet and carries them away. Even though it's an embarrassing position, I feel so safe and happy to be like this with Dio_.'

/Well that's a relief isn't it/

/What? What are you doing in my mind/

/I can do whatever I want, Link./

/Eh, I forgot…/

/I understand. If you want, I'll leave your thoughts to yourself./ The Fierce Deity closed their mental link and continued to navigate through the long halls.

Link laid his head closer to Dio's chest, hearing his heartbeat again. Feeling as if the beats were going to make him fall dead asleep in the god's arms, Link quickly pulled Dio's neck down and gently kissed his lips. Dio paused and found one of the chairs around the walls and sat down, keeping Link on his lap. The kiss lasted only but a few minutes before they both ran out of breath. It wasn't as passionate as Dio expected it to be, no tongue involved to his dismay, but Link was adjusting to this new life. It was hard as it is for him to accept that he was married to a man and cannot return to Hyrule. Sooner or later Link will become more adventurous with Dio and will forget all of his fears. Until then, the experience will be slow but gradual.

Link gave Dio another kiss, only shorter and less forceful than the last. "What was that for?"

"Goodnight."

"What?" not understanding what Link meant.

"That was my goodnight kiss. I thought you knew everything."

"Next time you think you can outsmart me, I'll make you try to walk on water."

Link laughed, "After you."

"Least I know my clothes will stay dry. Oh wait, you don't have any clothes. My kilt slipped off from your body before I picked you up."

Link blushed, finally noticing how naked he was. "You love to see me suffer don't you?"

"It's a minor fetish," he replied as he got up, carrying Link, and walked into their room. "It's not like I'm going to beat you."

It was silent for a moment.

"Link?"

Dio laid Link onto the bed. The god carefully adjusted himself in such a way that Link wouldn't notice that he was sleeping on top of Dio. '_He's fast asleep; the wine finally kicked in._'

Dio sighed and played with Link's hair, "Goodnight."

-----End of Chapter 4

Sorry it took a while, but better late than never, right?

(1) Has that every happened to yal? You're barefoot then you stub your pinkie against a table or a chair. It hurts like hell!

(2) Manana. Sound familiar? Take out the z in manzana, and you got a manana.

Please R&R!

Next chapter: Walking on Water

**July 7, 2005: **As of this day I have edited all the nasty and annoying mistakes. For the ff account, I've done that and took out any scene that could be mistaken as a lemon.


	5. Walking on Water

Disclaimers: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. I do own Lute, Suri, its people except the Fierce Deity and the Sheikah.

I want to thank all my reviewers for sending their responses to my fic. I appreciate it very much. Also I have no been able to update my fics all because of school. Senior year is killing me.

Warnings: Cursing, yaoi, hetero, some darkness, violence, and gore. Homophobes, stay out. If yal can't handle this, stay out.

Enjoy!

-----Chapter 5: Walking on Water

It was early in the morning, but the sun was not shining. The sky was gray and the winds were blowing violently. Thunder and lightning was seen and heard for miles all over Lute, awaking the inhabitants from their slumber. Link was still sleeping and Dio had barely woken up.

"Wake up dear."

Link shifted and snuggled closer to Dio, "I don't want to."

"Does that mean that you want to be with me?"

"No, it just means that I still want to sleep."

"Don't be so touchy, Link," replied the god.

"I don't care," Link yawned. "I just want to sleep more…"

"Whatever you say, my dear. Well all I know is that you're going to miss the lovely weather we're having today."

"Lovely weather? Isn't it like…raining?"

"Of course, that's why the weather is just so lovely. Why don't we go outside and enjoy the rain for a little while?"

"Are you insane?" asked Link in disbelief. "It's really not a good idea to go and play in the rain, especially with all the thunder and lightning going about."

"That's what makes it fun, Link."

"Fun? What's your idea of fun? It's raining for Farore's sake! We could be struck by lightning or something!"

"Not if you're not wearing any jewelry," said Dio as he started to kiss Link's hands. "Everything that is metal will have to go, minus the ring and the necklace I gave you."

"Then what am I going to wear as to clothing?"

"Just wear a simple kilt or a tunic if it makes you more comfortable. I for one, love to wear kilts; they give me more freedom and tone my body beautifully."

"Ha!" Link snorted at the remark. "How can they give you so much freedom? How do you expect to fight?"

"Anyone can master any sort of fighting with a tunic, trousers, breeches and-or tights, but it takes great skill and practice to master your fighting with a kilt."

Link rolled his eyes and sat up. "I just want to be left alone, Dio."

"You said you would play the ocarina for me."

"Today?"

"Yes today. I want to see how much it has enriched your soul. They say that as you grow, you gain experience and wisdom about life, but that is not necessarily true. Your soul grows as you do. It suffers just like a human being. It cries, it feels pain, it smiles, it becomes enraged, and it falls in love, et cetera. The soul is something quite lovely…"

Link was allured by the god's soft voice, lecturing him about the souls and the vessels that hold them and how they become human. But he was not fully paying attention to what was told, but more of what was heard. Link shuddered in delight as Dio's velvety voice rang in ears in such a delicate but strong tone. It was like an eastern wind: sweet and gentle, yet strong at the same time. Link would have been in that trance if it were not for the sudden impulse that his body gave when he kissed Dio's mouth with a hungry passion.

Dio was a little shocked by the sudden intrusion, but he soon complied with Link's wishes and kissed his wife with the same passion that he was given. By some strange instinct, Link's arms found their way around Dio's neck and pulled him on top.

"I want to hear your voice."

"Then you shall hear it."

"Speak," Link commanded as he greedily pulled Dio's lips back onto his. There was no true telling why Link did that. He was only going to give Dio a harder time to speak out and actually be heard. But was it for spite? Or was it because somewhere deep within Link's mind lies a little voice telling him that you can take his voice by kissing it and draining it into you?

The topic about the mind of a human had never once crossed Link's mind. But now it was so different. This strange new sort of adventure had reached deep within his psyche and pulled him into thoughts he had never thought, actions he had never done, words he had never spoken and emotions that he had never felt. Dio had pulled him from his simple world and took him into this more perplexing world that was buried deep within Link's mind.

"Lovely…creature…" Dio had managed to say the two words between two kisses before Link's hands grabbed Dio's face and pulled him into another lustful kiss.

/Why am I kissing you like this? I don't want to! Stop it/

/Then why don't you stop kissing me/

/I just can't for some reason! You just taste so good…/

Link's tongue slipped into Dio's mouth, tasting as much as he could. Dio's tongue pushed Link's away and forced it back into its place, so that it could taste the other man's mouth. Dio slipped his hand into the blankets and pulled Link's right leg over his left shoulder. It was sort of painful that Link's thigh was forcibly stretched down towards his torso, but the pain melted away as soon as Dio gently caressed Link's inner thigh with his hands and still continued to kiss the boy.

"La la la la," sang a short young maid, as she entered their chamber. She gasped and quickly dropped the towels that she was holding when she laid eyes them.

Dio quickly turned around, "What are you doing here?" His voice was not angry but it wasn't just bored either. He was somewhat annoyed that their fun was ruined.

"I-I… umm…"

"Speak up, child."

"Err, I, you see, your Excellency…"

"Out with it."

Link moved his leg off from Dio and looked over his shoulder. The girl was frightened. She was no older than seventeen, but she had not been exposed to anything in the sense of sexual intercourses, no less a kiss between two men.

"It's okay," said Link. "You have nothing to be afraid of. You are forgiven. It's just that Dio's a little cranky."

"You are very merciful but I am still sorry for intruding, your highness. I will return to the room later," and the maid quickly picked up the towels and left.

Link scowled at Dio. "Do you hurt your servants?"

"No, I just tend to scare them when I'm annoyed. I don't mean to, but I my fun was being interrupted."

"Fun?"

"I enjoyed that kiss," Dio replied as he claimed Link's lips again.

"Get off of me!" Link spat and wiped his lips with his hand. "Why did I kiss you anyway?"

"You weren't paying attention to me. Those other times you were listening to everything what I was saying. But when I talked about the souls you just shut your mind and instead your mind processed the sound of my voice. Unfortunately it has side effects."

"What do you mean by side effects?"

"My voice is very dangerous to mortal ears. I have to tone it down so that I wouldn't kill them by accident. The ring I gave you protects you from my voice, but not all the way. When you do not pay attention to me, it makes you fall in love with the sound and makes you want to devour it."

"So the voice that you usually speak in… it's toned down? Like what do you mean? Like you have to lower your voice?"

"It's hard to explain, but I lower the intensity of its potentiality and put it to "normal" level. At the current moment I am talking to you in my lower voice. I lost control the last time because I was getting into a deep thought as I spoke. Although you are insured if I speak in my regular voice, I am still afraid to talk to you in it."

Link lay on the bed once again and pulled a pillow over his head. "This is a dream. Just wake up Link."

"It's not a dream, love. Hurry put this on and I'll meet you outside in the courtyard."

"Huh?" Link immediately removed the pillow but when sat up, Dio was gone. There was a white kilt and a simple shirt at the edge of the bed. Link approached them and looked at the garments. "They look like something for girls," he replied in disgust.

Link quickly put on his shirt and kilt. When he got out of the bed, he stumbled over a pair of sandals of which he put on. Across from the bed was a table furnished with expensive fabrics and jeweled fruits in a plethora. Beside the horn-shaped basket was a bowl. It was decorated with a golden outline on the brim and it was filled with warm water. The images imprinted on the bowl were slightly enlarged with the steaming water magnifying the leaves and the bizarre designs.

A small washcloth was found next to the bowl, neatly folded into a perfect rectangle. Link scooped the warm water into his palms and washed his face. He soaked half of the towel and wiped his face, neck and torso. After he had finished his quick cleaning, he used the other half for drying. Link felt a little thirsty and drank a small sip from the bowl and swallowed the warm liquid, relieving his thirst.

As soon as he was done, Link found himself lost within the palace halls again. Enormous windows that led to the outside were letting in gray light from the raining weather. The torches were lit brightly to cover for the light, yet they did not have the same kind of warmth that the sun bestowed, giving Link a few shivers.

Eternity and a day seemed to have passed by as Link still wandered about in the great halls. He soon found these large wooden white doors with many little windows on them. Behind those doors was a large fountain that kept running its water even though it was raining. The fountain was big but it was not in the shape of a goddess, animal or angel. It was one of those fountains that poured from the top and filled a small cup until it was so full that it went into the base. Link went outside and came closer to the fountain.

"You were much faster finding your destination than last night," replied a voice that came from the back of the fountain.

"Dio?"

"Quite right."

"Why did you want me in the rain?"

"I want to give you something that one of the Carnivals found." Dio walked slowly towards Link and handed him an ocarina.

"They did not hurt you?" asked Link with sincere honesty.

"No, they are very loyal to me. I trust the Carnivals more than the Zoras and Hiates."

Link looked at the ocarina and then to Dio, "What's a Hiate?" (1)

"A Hiate is a race of warriors. But what makes them very distinct from all the other races is their height. The average Hiate male grows up to seven and a half feet. The average female grows to be at least six and a half feet. But I have seen some Hiate women who are taller than that. The infants are fairly small like the children you are used to seeing. You won't be able to tell that they are a Hiate until they go into their adolescence years. Oh and their ears are not as pointed as yours but not as blunt as the mages, or Gerudos to help your imagination."

"Are they advanced?"

"Yes, that's why I monitor them closely. They aren't bad people. I just look over who is their leader. Some Hiate leaders from the past were not very wise and trustworthy, that's all."

"So why do you want me here? And with my ocarina?"

"I'm glad you asked that, love. I want you to play your ocarina for me."

"Why?"

"Why? What kind of question is that?"

"Well I'm getting wet. I don't want to play if I'm getting wet."

Dio rolled his eyes and carried Link, "If you must act like a baby, then I shall treat you like one."

When Dio stopped they were in front of a small pond that was in the shape of a long pool. Colorful frogs croaked on their lily pads as the rains fell gently onto their backs. Dio sat on the ground beside the cement ridge and put Link at his side. The rains became softer and softer. The thunder dwindled and the lightning faded away into the horizon. Soon enough the rain was gone and Link blinked in disbelief at the sudden dryness of the grass.

"Play your ocarina."

"You made the rain stop?"

"Who else could it be? The magical fairy of Suri? Of course not, it was I. You state the obvious too much."

"Whatever."

"Walk."

"What?"

"Walk on the water right there."

"The pond!"

"Yes, either you play your ocarina or I'll make you go and try to walk on water."

"Fine, fine, don't get all moody…"

Link slowly placed his ocarina against his lips and started to play a small tune. At first it was just a random song, but it gradually evolved into a song: Saria's song. Dio listened as Link played the joyful tune on the ocarina. The grass seemed to have danced along with the song. The trees swayed gracefully, flowers rocked about, and even the frogs frolicked happily to the sound of the ocarina. Link suddenly stopped.

"I don't want to play. I hate to remember what I left behind."

"Then play a song that does not remind you of Hyrule. There must be some song that you have learned that is not from Hyrule? Why not play the Song of Time?"

"Dio… I can't."

"You mean you won't."

"I know what I'm saying so stop putting words in my mouth!"

Dio stood up and walked towards the water, "You play the ocarina beautifully, Link."

"Dio stop acting like you're the one being offended, okay? You're only dong this to make me feel bad."

"Is it working?" the god asked, facing Link, while standing on the water.

"No."

"Then I should learn to act better."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Just a little."

"Is it because I didn't play the Song of Time?"

"Maybe…" he said, walking a few feet more into the pond.

"Hey are you listening to me?"

"Of course I am." The Fierce Deity's back faced Link.

"You aren't acting like it. You seem to be mocking me, just prancing about in the water."

"You're getting upset over nothing."

"It's not my fault Dio."

"Then control yourself," he said calmly with a twinge of mock.

"Shut up! You can't tell me what to do."

"Watch your mouth Link before I decide to punish you."

Link stood up on the concrete ridge and started to play the Song of Time. It wasn't played as sweetly as Saria's song. The serenade went much faster, sounding impatient and upset. As the song progressed in its angry manner, it began to sink into a sorrowful tone. Dio walked closer towards Link, only now a few feet away from him. He saw tears fall from Link's eyes as he played the song.

"Link you can stop now."

But Link did not stop. He continued to play the song until he finally gave in. Link sobbed and threw the ocarina to the end of the pond. Dio looked at his wife with concern and was going to walk to his side, but before he even tried, Link jumped the distance that was between them, and wrapped his arms around Dio's waist, trying not to fall into the pond. Dio lifted Link's body from the water and held him close. Link rested his head on the god's chest and cried. Dio gently ran his fingers through Link's hair and kissed his forehead.

"There, there, love. Everything will be better. You just have to get used to it."

Link muffled a few more cries, "But it's so hard to."

"I understand, Link. It seems very different for me to be living with someone after all these years. The only people that come by the palace leave. You're the only one that has stayed the longest. But I'm not letting something as little as that, affect how I feel about you."

"You barely know me."

"But I feel so drawn to you that I don't know what to feel."

Link stayed quiet for a few minutes. His cries dwindled but he continued to hold Dio close. "Am I above the water?"

Dio was a bit surprised at the random question, "Yes, we both are. I was a bit surprised that you even jumped to me after throwing your ocarina in the pond."

Dio then let go of Link and took a few steps back. Link stumbled and almost fell, but he did not sink into the water. He quickly closed his eyes and stood as still as possible. His ears were soon filled with Dio's laughter and opened his eyes.

"What are you laughing at Dio? I could have fallen into the water!"

"Well," laughed Dio, "I wouldn't have done it anyway. Don't be shy, it's just like walking on ground."

Link straightened his legs and walked towards Dio, then suddenly slipped, but didn't sink into the water. Dio quickly ran to aid his wife, "Link are you quite right?"

Link laughed as he tried to get up, "Are there fish in this pond?"

Dio blinked in confusion, "I would imagine that there are."

Link laughed as he got up, but slipped again. "The fish think I'm food or something."

The Fierce Deity looked at his feet and saw the fish passing by his feet and sometimes trying to suck on his toes as if they were worms. "I see. Let me help you up."

Dio reached for Link's hand and helped him up. But Link's laughing state had caused him to lose his footing and fall, this time bringing Dio down with him. The god didn't fume, but laughed along with his love, still sitting on top of the water. For a few minutes they laughed until their stomachs hurt. Dio put the laughter to a stop when he met Link's face and touched his soft lips in a gentle kiss.

Link did not hesitate. He did not care at all. No longer did he feel forced to be with the god. There was almost something romantic about their relationship. He did not know what exactly made it romantic, but there was an air that made Dio the idealistic lover. It was a strange confession to admit, really, but what was so wrong with Dio?

His hair was as soft as silk. His dark eyes were pools of age-old wisdom and affection. The god's body was sculpted so perfectly, that not even the best sculpture in the world could defeat his physique. His words were charming and his voice was smooth and velvety. Even though all he wore was black, it suited him perfectly with his soft skin. Everything about him physically was idealistic for a lover. And as far as personality went, Dio was not a bad person at all. If at all, he seemed calm and reserved and didn't seem to anger easily.

Why not give him a chance?

"I love you."

-----End of Chapter 5

I'm leaving the 'I love you' to be ambiguous. You decide who said it.

(1) Okay Hiate is one of the many words I twisted from the Spanish language and into my own. Gigante is Spanish for giant. The 'gi' makes an h noise. (If you've taken Spanish classes or speak Spanish, yal would now this rule.) Okay so I changed the word's spelling and hence "Hiate" was born. And it has a lot to do with the people's appearance.

I apologize for taking so long. You have all been patient and I give you this in gratitude. Now the next chapter will be probably be one of the most sexual/surprising chapters between Dio and Link. Please be opened minded about this one. You have no idea what naughty things will happen in chapter 6.

I hope yal liked this chapter. Please R&R.

Catch Chapter 6: Ecstatic Humiliation

**July 7, 2005: **As of this day I have edited all the nasty and annoying mistakes. For the ff account, I've done that and took out any scene that could be mistaken as a lemon.


	6. Ecstatic Humiliation

Disclaimers: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. I'm a really poor high school graduate trying to prepare for college.

As I had said earlier, this chapter is much more explicit and more O.O than the others. Dio will do unspeakable things to Link and if you are interested in knowing what he's going to do with Link, email me for the unedited version. Unfortunately because the sex is the crucial part of this chapter, the chapter will be shorter and probably will sound a little strange. Sorry for that inconvienence.

Warnings: Cursing, yaoi, hetero, some darkness, violence, and gore. Homophobes, stay out. If y'all can't handle this, stay out.

**NOTE:** The reason why I took so long to update this story is because this chapter was in different floppy from the rest. That floppy became corrupt and I had no other way of getting it. I searched for it in other areas, including the net, but to no avail. I was lucky that Dani still had my fanfic on her archive. Hallelujah.

Enjoy!

-----Chapter 6: Ecstatic Humiliation

Three days.

Three days later.

Now the sun had risen and it was the fourth day. It was now Link's first week with Dio. After they had kissed on the pond, everything became a blur: the tour of the entire castle, the small pecks of kisses from here and there, the gentle grabbing from below the waist, the people, the rooms, everything. The only thing that had been slow and sweet was their night of passion. But it was now morning and Link had woken up thinking of last night's intercourse.

'_That was actually pleasant,'_ thought Link. '_Although I still can't seem to get used to that feeling, it went better than the last two times.'_

Link turned to his side to see Dio. "Dio?" But he was not there. Link rolled to the Fierce Deity's spot and felt that his heat was gone. He sighed with displeasure and crawled to the end of the bed. Before he could step out of the bed, Dio immediately burst through the door.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Only, I think, five minutes. Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, my dear," sighed the god. "But I need you to get ready so that you may meet the leaders of the tribes in Lute."

"Leaders?"

"Yes we meet every four months to discuss various things. Today they are coming. I want you to take a bath and get dressed."

"Uh okay Dio," replied Link, getting out of the bed.

Dio grabbed Link by his waist and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"What was that for?" asked Link.

"Your morning kiss," smiled Dio. "Now get to the bathroom. I'll meet you at the dining room."

----Dining Room

In Dio's palace there was a place for everything, except a meeting room. Perhaps that's why he didn't have one. It seemed too informal and offensive to the guests to lead them into a room that wasn't as well made or rich as the others. Either way the "meeting room" was the dining room.

The dining room was huge, but not as big as Hyrule castle's. The table was very long and elegant, made from the finest wood. The tapestry that went across the table was a very fine emerald silk that seemed so vain that not even the best tailors and seamstresses could ever outmatch the delicate material. Above the table was a magnificent chandelier made of bronze that held little tears of emeralds below its arms. The whole room seemed to be splashed with green in every corner. Link gazed at the décor of the room and spun around to see all that he could.

'_I don't remember this room from the tour,'_ he thought. "And why is it so green?"

Link's back bumped into a warm body as he spun. A soft kiss was planted on his neck and trailed to the tip of his right ear. "The color green is a soothing color. It'll prevent the frequency of arguments, compared to what yellow would do."

Link looked up and saw Dio with a serious face. "I see... why are you so serious?"

Dio kissed Link's forehead and turned him around to see his face. "There are some rules I must lay down before our guests arrive."

Link nodded.

"The people that will come are not all reliable and will find ways to "blackmail" me. I will not let that happened. I want you to be at my side throughout the whole meeting, but a word will not be uttered from your mouth at all. No sighing, no rolling eyes, no whimpering, no yelping, no whispering, no anything. I want you silent. And if you dare break any of these rules without a very good reason, you will be punished."

If there was a mirror in the dining room, Link would see that his eyes were opened so wide that even the hidden red muscles of his eyes appeared. "What?"

"You heard what I said, and don't think that I won't enforce this upon you either."

"But why don't I just stay in my room while this happens?"

"Everyone in Lute already knows that I am married. If the leaders were to see that you were in not my presence, they would suspect something is wrong. Either way you know this rule already: I want you to always be right beside me no matter where I go unless I say otherwise."

Link was still shocked at the change of Dio's attitude. He started off as a compassionate and loving person, but now he was different. His expression was hard, his eyes were apathetic, his body felt cold, and he was acting like some dictator to Link, his own wife. And about the wife part, Link was going to tell him that he wasn't too fond of the feminine title. This whole meeting gave Link a bad feeling, but the least he could do was oppose Dio and do what he was commanded.

"Now sit right here," Dio replied as he pointed to a seat the left of the throne-like one at the short end of the table. "The guests should be here very soon. And if they try to greet you, just nod and let me do the talking. You will not speak unless I say you can. Do you understand?"

Link sat in his spot and looked at the table as if it was the most interesting thing in the whole world.

"Do you understand?" Dio asked again with impatience.

"Yes sir," answered Link in indifference, still looking down.

Dio mentally winced when he heard the emotion behind the reply. He didn't mean to sound cold and upset, but the god had to put on a mask before the guests arrived. Dio was far too compassionate for most rulers' taste, but that was his nature. If in any time he was angered, the ones guilty would regret the day they were born.

It is said that it is the calm and happy people you must look out for, because it is them who you least expect to wreak havoc and hurt others. It's the same principle for people who are considered "nice": any utter of meanness in their comments are shocking and must be meaningful if something angered the person so much. Link was about to learn that everything that Dio did had a purpose and meaning. After this day, he would see the Fierce Deity like nothing ever before.

Dio was simple but too complex to figure out, if that made any sense at all.

Suddenly the door opened and five magnificent beings came through after being guided by a maid. Link's attention was directly at each of them. Never had he seen such strong and confident looking people. Each of them had their own personality, even though he had not met them. They wore simple yet expensive clothing that made even Hyrule's finest silks seem like dull straw. These leaders looked so royal but so humble, Link couldn't see why Dio didn't trust most of them. Queen Zelda could never compare to their aura despite her strong character.

"Ah Dio it is good to see you again," said a woman veiled with dark clothing.

"Lady Misteria you seem well," replied Dio, sitting her one chair after the seat next to Link's.

Her hair was a grayish blue that reached to her lower shoulders and her eyes were bright red. Under her eyes were the very same markings that were under Impa's eyes. Her face was deathly pale, but her lips were full and voluptuous and red as a rose. She wore a black dress and her cloak was a deep shade of violet that covered most of her body, leaving the observer nothing but imagination. The only thing that gave off what she was the leader of was a ruby jeweled pendant shaped like the Sheikah sign.

"And what do you say to one of your brothers, Dio?" said a proud Goron.

"I could never forget you Brother Pietro," replied Dio sitting him across of Misteria.

Link had never seen a Goron like Pietro. He reminded him a lot like Darunia, with the long mane and sturdy body, but he was very different at the same time. He was much taller, and his muscles weren't bulging out as much as Darunia's did. His tattoos were the very same ones that were on Darunia but had more battle scars all over his body. Pietro's mane was much paler than the Fire Sage's blonde mane. Link wanted to call out to him and call him "Brother Darunia" but he couldn't. Pietro looked so much like Darunia that it was scary.

"Oh Link I can imagine that you see something awfully familiar in Pietro," said Dio, after seeing the gawking expression on his face. "That is because he is Darunia's older brother."

"Ah yes I've heard of Link," mused Pietro. "My brother has told me a lot about you. Isn't he the legendary Hero of Time?"

"The very one," replied Dio.

"He's quite handsome," said a beautiful Zora woman.

"I'm glad you agree Queen Astora."

Queen Astora was an elegant Zora. Princess Ruto had grown up to become quite a catch as far as Zoras go, but Astora had definitely outmatched her. Unlike Ruto, Astora had a normal sized head like all the other Zoras. Her body was as graceful and well developed as Ruto's, but her breasts were fuller, her feet were daintier, her arm fins were larger and elegant and her eyes were indigo. Astora's fin at the back of her head looked more like 'hair' or blue-white tentacles that reached to her backside and moved just like regular people's hair did. She wore only a long red cape with a short blue dress along with teardrop sapphire earrings. Link did not mind at all if it were Queen Astora that had forced an engagement with him rather than Ruto.

Maybe it was Ruto's giant head or her bossy attitude that didn't attract Link to her, but all he knew was that he was in quite the dilemma when she had told him that she had never forgot about their vows of "love." He was lucky she was the Water Sage or he would have been the father of not very pretty children.

After Dio had sat Astora next to Misteria, he walked back to the door and greeted a man. "Torin I find you well."

"The ceremony was a bit out of the ordinary with the stranger intruding. I see he is in good hands," Torin replied as he turned to look at Link.

Torin looked like any normal Hylian that Link had encountered. His ears were long and pointy. The hair was dark brown and was tied in a ponytail because of its length. Torin's eyes were green and he wore regular tunic and breeches. But there was something different that Link could not grasp. There was something about Torin that just screamed _different_!

Wait a minute...

Torin flashed a quick smile at Link and then it hit him.

Torin was a Carnival! But he looked so civilized and well mannered that Link did not notice his sharp teeth. Suddenly Link felt a deathly chill over his body as he gazed in fear at the Carnival. He remembered Torin now. He was one of the Carnivals praising the goddesses and Dio around the bonfire. But what was he doing here in the first place? Is a Carnival so important to include them into a meeting as important as this?

Then it went all blank. The room was at a stand still. Link's breathing became faster and desperate. He couldn't move. The images of the Carnival village and its people flashed before his eyes. All he heard was a loud scream echoing through his mind. It was like fighting Redead and Gibdo all over again, except he couldn't faze out of the trance. Link must not have noticed his trembling, but he did notice that warms arms were wrapped around his chest from behind, rocking him gently, sending him out of the trance. A gentle kiss was placed on his cheek and a soft nibble on the tip of his left ear made Link feel more reassured. Even though Dio was acting so cold toward him earlier, he always had a way to compensate for it.

After Dio felt that Link's body and mind relaxed, he whispered softly in his ear, "Don't worry about Torin. Just worry about not speaking. Shh... It's okay. It's all over."

Dio opened Link's mouth and inserted two digits inside. Link was confused but then felt a sugary taste in his mouth. It was like honey or something like that. Where Dio got the honey, Link didn't know, but the sweetness of the honey had calmed his nerves and completely relaxed. Dio slowly removed his fingers and wiped them with a napkin that was right next to a small cup of honey.

'_So that's where he got it,'_ thought Link. '_But that cup wasn't there before.'_

Dio pat Link's head, "Torin please sit next to Pietro."

"Yes my lord."

"Where is Fie?"

"I was informed that he could not come due to some difficulties in the Deku Kingdom," replied Astora.

"Very well and Reneo?"

"The Hiate leader hasn't contacted any of us," answered Misteria.

"I see and Ginerva?"

"I am here my lord," piped a fairy.

Ginerva looked like those fairies from, well, fairy tales. She was tall and wore little clothing. Her body was surrounded in nature such as leaves, vines, and flowers. The vines were wrapped around her whole body. The leaves covered her breasts and womanhood and other random places on her. A flower wreath was around her hips and extended from her back down to her ankles like a half skirt. She wore no shoes or jewelry. Her hair was a soft red, like the Great Fairies from Hyrule, and was adored in vines of gold and pink lilies. Her eyes were sky blue and her lips were pastel pink. She was lovely but looked a little insane like the other Great Fairies that Link had met. Link mentally wished she didn't laugh like them either.

Dio sat Ginerva next to Astora, "It is too bad Fie couldn't come, but he has his reasons. Unfortunately Reneo has no alibi nor even tried to contact any of you. It matters not. Welcome to my humble abode."

Dio walked back to his seat and sat. "Link, Ginerva is not only the fairy queen but also the matron of the mages and summoners."

Link nodded.

"For a minute there I thought you were going to say patron!" mused Ginerva.

"It wouldn't be right if I said that," replied Dio with a smile. "Now before we start do any of you have questions? I can tell you all are anxious to ask."

Misteria was the first to ask, "My lord, is that the bride that people have been speaking of?"

Dio nodded, "Yes. This is Link from Hyrule. And as I commented before, he is the Hero of Time."

Astora asked the next question, "And doesn't he hold the Triforce of Courage?"

"Yes and why is that your business?"

"It was out of curiosity. Gossip isn't so reliable."

"He is the one from the prophecy, no?" asked Ginerva.

"Yes."

"Do the Goddesses know about this?" asked Pietro.

"They should," replied Dio.

"How long has your marriage been?" asked Misteria.

"A week."

"And how did he come to Lute?" asked Torin.

"That is none of any of your business..." All the leaders stood quiet. Once you perturb Dio there was no reason to insist on questions.

"May we carry on with the meeting?" asked Pietro.

"Agreed," replied Dio.

----Three Hours Later

Oh how dull it was for Link to sit and listen to such idle talk! And the worst part was that he didn't even know most of what they were talking about. Link was always tempted to lay his head on the table, or yawn or even sigh, but he knew he couldn't. Dio was way too serious about that subject. And if he wanted to avoid punishment from a god, Link had to do exactly what he was told.

Link was hungry despite that he had eaten only an hour ago. Or maybe it was a small craving or a snack to munch on. Link had already eaten the rest of the honey in the cup, and water wasn't very filling.

'_How did I get myself into this?'_ he thought, as he looked at the leaders exchange words, back and forth.

Link put his arm on the table and held his head up with his hand. '_This has got to be the most boring thing ever. I've been in many meetings with Zelda and they were nothing like this. Maybe it's because I knew what they were talking about and knew the people. I hate this. Goddamn you Dio.'_

Dio looked at his wife as he listened and spoke to the guests. He was obviously bored and upset. But he had to lay down the rules. The good news was that Reneo wasn't here to see Link like this, but Dio knew he'd come later to see him. Not that he feared the Hiate, but more like was extra cautious around him being that the Hiate are Suri natives and have the allegiance to Farore.

Link yawned and Dio was tempted to go up to him and kiss him until he ran out of breath. But- wait... Dio had an idea to make this an interesting meeting for him, Link and the guests. It was risky but it proved nothing to be used against him, plus Reneo was not there to gawk. Dio waited until Link looked back at him as he spoke. Then the god used his index finger to make a 'come here' gesture. Link was a bit confused but got up and went by Dio's side.

'_I hope it wasn't because I yawned. The idiot is going to punish me for a meeting that is a load of bullshit to me!'_

Dio spun his finger so that Link's left side faced the guests and his front was facing Dio. Link obeyed. Dio reached up under Link's kilt and gently touched his thighs, not even looking at Link, but only at the people he was speaking to.

Link's eyes widened, trying to fight the urge to make a sound. Dio looked up at him and gave him a pleased look for his silence, then turned back and replied to Pietro's comment.

The guests were not shocked at all, but did, once and a while, go take a small glace at what Dio was doing. Ginerva looked most amused of them all.

Dio rose his hand a little higher to stroke Link's inner thighs, "So you say that the Sheikah are now going to Termina?"

"Yes my lord. Although we come from Lute, we decided to go travel to Termina."

"And the Garo?" he asked still petting Link as if he was a cat.

"We are very much like them, only with some differences. I'm sure we won't go into their territory."

"I do hope not. As long as you do not enter anywhere near Ikana Canyon, you'll be fine. They have quite a temper for intruders."

Link felt so embarrassed but was in bliss. Whatever Dio was planning was not funny at all. '_Who does he think he is to actually humiliate me in this sort of manner?_ thought Link. _He may be a god but he still has no right to do this.'_

"And the harvests are going right I presume?"

"Yes our bomb flowers are ripe enough for shipment," replied Pietro.

Sensing that Link was almost losing himself, Dio stopped his ministrations, "The river waters are a bit dirty, or so I heard." Dio snapped his fingers and a maid entered the room with a bottle of liquid and placed it on Dio's right.

"The stupid travelers are dropping their belongings in the river!" screeched Astora. "You have no idea how infuriating is to find a pair of trousers in the river! The only thing that compensates it are the hundred and hundreds of rupees we find in the river."

"What is the worst you've found that can endanger the life?" asked Dio as he poured some of the liquid onto his hands.

"Nothing much really. Once and a while a weapon, but it rarely causes any trouble. But these Poe in a bottle are a nuisance! It pretty much contaminates the water."

"I propose that you make a checkpoints in certain areas in the rivers," replied Dio, placing his hands below the table. "And confiscate any items that may cause harm. You have that right Astora and if the travelers give trouble, then you have my permission to deal with them in any way that does not involve death and cruel and unusual punishments."

Dio pat his lap to motion for Link to sit. The Hero of Time sat. Link straddled Dio's hips before he could tell him to. The god looked at Link and placed a soft kiss on his neck. He knew what was coming next and dreaded the humiliation and scandal of it.

Link must have had nerves of steel to prevent himself from screaming...

The guests were a little fazed by the scene but continued with their conversation. Yet as the whole situation got more steamy, the visitors' thoughts began to wander off where they shouldn't have.

Astora stopped talking and stared as Dio was literally having hot heavy sex with his wife in front of everyone! But she couldn't say anything because she, too, was guilty of the very thing when the meetings were held in her domain. Pietro had never had sex or touched his wife when the meetings were in Obsidian Mountain. But he did not care if anyone did engage in it. They were all adults; they knew what was going on. It was not as if children were present, so no harm was really done. Ginerva was enjoying every bit of the performance. She wasn't guilty of having sex while the meetings were held in her area, but she did have erotic dancers as entertainment. So she couldn't say much against it.

Torin was slightly amused by the Fierce Deity's actions. He wasn't one for male homosexuality but a little porn here and there wasn't too bad. And he couldn't complain due to that the food that he served when they did their meetings in the Carnival territory was Carnival meat. It was wrong but they had recently come out of their vicious cycle that comes every full moon. Most Carnivals are mild mannered but when the moon becomes full they go into a state where they eat anything and act like animals. But no matter now many times it is told to people, they will always be feared. Misteria was apathetic to what was going on, but was a bit entertained with the show that Dio and his wife were displaying.

Dio was very calm and moaned very seldom. But while he fucked Link senselessly, the god continued to speak and listen. His voice was a little shaky on certain words but he still remained reserved despite of his lustful 'public' intercourse.

Ginerva spoke. "Some of the mages-"

Dio was not paying any attention to the meeting anymore. Now all his attention was on Link and only Link. "Come on..." he cooed into Link's ear, wiping away the tears that rolled down his cheeks. When the both were satisfied, Link's head fell against Dio's neck and tried not to make a noise.

"Good boy..." he whispered lovingly. "I'm so sorry you had couldn't scream." Dio looked at the leaders and played with Link's hair as he panted against his neck. "This meeting is adjourned. Leave the room."

The guests quickly rose out from their seats and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"They're gone, love. You may speak."

"Why? Why did you do this? How could you humiliate me in front of those people?"

Dio stroked Link's back, "Is that how you feel?"

"Yes, how could I not! What did I do to deserve this Dio?"

The god almost regretted what he did. "It wasn't intended for humiliation," he said softly.

"Well it humiliated me!"

"Shh..." Dio rocked Link again. "I'm sorry for humiliating you, but you are aware that these people are adults. I swear that you silly Hylians become embarrassed for every little thing. Did you know that before there was order in the world, sex was something that was not looked down upon? It was public and no one cared. I see nothing wrong with it myself. Queen Astora always entertains us with some pornography."

"What?" Link asked not quite getting it.

"She has sex with her husband while in meetings."

"Don't lie."

"Why should I lie? To make you feel better? Link as much as I adore you, I must be sincere with you. Grow up. This is the real world. The reason why you were so comfortable and so sheltered back in Hyrule was because you were raised as a Kokiri. Then you slept for seven years and only saw little of the horrors that Ganondorf did. Then you went back in time and lived your life normally. You went to Termina, the very first place that woke your mind a little. Know why? Because you were not protected by the title "Hero of Time" and had the comforts of being a close friend to Princess Zelda. And from after you left Termina you lived seven years of comfort and small adventures. You rarely saw anything that could traumatize you.

"Everything was all peachy. Some riots occurred here and there. A few Stellachild came into Hyrule Castle Town. Poes got a bit feisty once and a while, but that was all. It was nothing to open your mind. You never ever paid attention to the people, did you? All you knew is that you had to help them and not even give a second glance about their other problems: their spiritual and mental problems that hurt more than just the physiological difficulties of life. Now that you're in a world where you are considered a regular person, despite your marriage to a god and being the Hero of Time, and you are acting as if everything is wrong. The whole world is _NOT_ after you! The world does not revolve around me, you, or anyone."

Link stood silent. It was true what Dio had said. Link was a man but his mind was still closed and a little naïve about what really went around in the world. Dio kissed Link's forehead, "And I understand that it embarrassed you. I'm very sorry about that. But it was intended to entertain you. I didn't want you to be bored to death."

Link blushed slightly, "...I... I must admit that I did enjoy it."

Dio smiled.

"But I wanted to speak, more than anything."

Dio hugged Link, "Oh how I simply adore you Link! Your innocence and stubbornness might annoy me from time to time, but I can't help but to over look those faults and just kiss you all over. You make me want to ravish your body until we cannot go any longer. Link this all might sound so... _gay_... but I cannot tell you how happy I am when I'm with you."

Link blinked in slight confusion, "Wow well... I... that was kinda gay Dio but...I guess..." Link shrugged. "I guess you can say that I sorta feel the same way too. I may not be as poetic or just weird as you say it but..."

Dio touched Link's lips with his finger. "Say no more love. It's been a long day. Why don't we go take a nap and forget that this all happened?"

Link was about to respond when Dio carried Link over his shoulders. "Hey I'm not wearing anything under this kilt Dio!"

Dio spanked Link on his butt receiving a yelp of surprise, "Oh don't fret too much. We've all seen a naked person at one point of our lives no?"

"Yes but this is uncomfortable! Put me down Dio! Put me down!"

Just as Link finished he was tossed onto a bed and Dio was lying right next to him with a big smirk across his handsome face. Link pushed his face away with his hand.

Dio only laughed. "Just take that nap."

"Sure whatever."

Dio closed his eyes slowly and drifted off into dreamland.

Link gazed at Dio for a few minutes, tracing his features with his finger, and curling his bangs. '_This place is too weird, but I'm so drawn to him. Maybe if I had my sword back and fought a bit more, I'd feel right at home.'_

"Home..." he whispered.

'_I miss home...'_ Link yawned. '_I wonder what everyone is doing now that I'm gone.' _He closed his eyes and slept within a few minutes beside Dio.

Dio's eyes immediately shot open from his sleep. "Something is not right."

-----End of Chapter 6

Cliffhanger!

I'm so sorry for taking forever!

The past chapters were somewhat of the not-serious filler chapters. After this chapter, everything will go more serious and dark. And the unthinkable starts happening.

What is it what Dio sensed? Where is the bearer of the Triforce of Soul? And what will happen when Reneo, the Hiate leader, comes by?

Find out in chapter 7: Points of Authority.

**July 7, 2005: **As of this day I have edited all the nasty and annoying mistakes. For the ff account, I've done that and took out any scene that could be mistaken as a lemon.


End file.
